This disclosure generally relates to a transmitter.
An amplifier is an electronic device for increasing the power of an input signal to produce a corresponding, higher power output signal. The amplifier may be used, for example, to drive an antenna to radiate electromagnetic waves for purposes of wirelessly communicating data.
The manner in which power flows through the amplifier's output transistors determines the class of the amplifier. For example, an output transistor of a class A amplifier conducts for the entire cycle of the amplifier's input signal. For a class B amplifier, an output transistor of the amplifier conducts for one half of the input signal. For a class AB amplifier, an output transistor of the amplifier conducts for less than the full cycle of the input signal but more than one half cycle.